


Perfect Kiss

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, a lot of cuss words, its joeys perspective what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: joey catches some feels for his tag partner sonny
Relationships: Sonny Kiss/Joey Janela
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Perfect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you like it my guy  
> this fic is so chill i dont know what that means but its accurate

Jungle Boy flashes three fingers and his cocky ass grin before he's rolling away and Joey's flopping onto his stomach trying to recover. He vaguely sees Marko scoot in the ring but Joey doesn't really care, he's gonna lay here on the mat while they celebrate or whatever. 

Maybe he should've moved because now they are coming towards him but Sonny's there behind him, pulling him up into her chest and that's comforting. It reminds him these dudes are his friends they aren't gonna beat him up. 

Sonny has that way about her. When Joey's brain is being stupid or whatever the hell's going on in there Sonny is there and with a simple hand on him he's snapped back. And in this reality there are his friends giving him a hug. 

"I'm gonna getcha next time lil bastard." Joey hugs Jungle Boy back. 

"Looking forward to it." Jungle Boy responds before they get up. 

Lots more hugs happen, lots more pain and that fucking sucks. Joey ends up back on the mat but there Sonny is again to pick him up. Joey clings onto his shoulders and although Sonny is hurting too, she holds onto him. 

"I got you." Her voice is soft in his ear and it draws him in, makes him focus again. 

"You're the best, Sonny." Joey smiles at him as they begin to walk out of the ring, Jurassic Express close behind making sure they can walk out okay. Sonny just shakes her head and they keep on moving. 

Jurassic Express leave to their own backstage room and he's left alone with her. It's awesome. Joey leans his head on Sonny's shoulder without really thinking about it, he's soft and smells good even though they just wrestled, that's not really fair. 

"Why do you smell good?" 

"What?" Sonny laughs slightly as Joey leans in further, tickling her neck. 

"You smell good, what the fuck, I smell like shit." Joey says and Sonny laughs again. It sounds way nicer than his laugh, that's also not fair. Joey feels Sonny press her nose into his hair and inhale and it makes him weirdly self conscious. He doesn't give a shit about what people might say about him, they can fuck off. But Sonny… maybe it's because she's so perfect herself but her smile as he pulls back makes his brain stop again. 

"Your hair smells nice." Sonny pets it a bit as they reach their door and it makes Joey feel good, he's not gonna even try and figure out what the hell that means. Joey just keeps himself with his arm around his shoulder as Sonny opens the door. 

“Do you still need me to hold you up?” 

“No, but I like it.” Joey smiles widely when he hears that pretty laugh again accompanied by an amused eye roll. 

“I’ll hold you later, I need to go shower.” Sonny pats his chest as he pulls away to collect his things.

“What’d you need a shower for? I already told you you smell good.” Joey looks for his own stuff because he swears Sonny is lying to him about his odor. 

“I feel gross, weirdo.” 

“Nah, you felt pretty nice, too.” Joey has no clue what he’s saying but he knows it’s true. And it can’t be that shitty with the way Sonny is still smiling. 

“Shut up, I’m going.” Sonny says as she walks off to go shower and Joey watches him leave. Joey doesn’t remember a time he felt so compelled to compliment a friend so much. Not that he is always insulting his friends but there is always a chill banter accompanied with most conversations that didn’t seem to come up with Sonny. Joey just can’t for the life of him find anything about her to rip on. He can’t stop thinking it, Sonny is fucking perfect. 

His talent, smile, ass, the way she's actually sorta shy when they're not wrestling which is hella cute……………………………………….????? 

Joey shakes his head out and grabs his stuff to go shower himself. He's been just sitting there for too long, he needs to stop thinking. 

Except he really doesn't. 

Sonny's cute, so fucking what? It's pretty obvious, it's not like this is a revolutionary thought but it still feels like it means something if the weird pick up in heart rate that usually only happens in the ring is anything to go by. 

Joey zones the fuck out in the shower. He doesn't really know what else to do, he just needs to get through this and get outta there. When he gets back out Sonny is already dressed and finished gathering his stuff so Joey hurries up and does the same. 

"What do you want to do now?" Sonny asks as Joey finishes getting his things.

"Uh, I dunno. I'm sure Marko and Jack would be down to hang out." Joey shrugs and shoulders his bag. Sonny's expression isn't quite clear but he for sure knows she doesn't look all that excited about that idea and it's enough to unsettle Joey. "What's up?" 

"Hmm, nothing that's fine." Sonny smiles again and somehow Joey knows that's wrong. Tag team intuition or something like that. 

"But is it not fine though?" That doesn't make any sense but before Joey can change it Sonny's shifting her weight so his hip sticks out a bit more than usual and shaking his head. 

"I mean, I just thought it'd be nice for you and me to do something." She suggests and Joey feels far too excited at the prospect to turn it down. He's still not gonna think about it too much though. 

"Yeah, that's cool." And there's that perfect smile, holy shit it's beautiful. 

"Okay." Joey chases that smile back to the hotel room where he finds himself getting his ass kicked in some video game Sonny has. 

"What the fuck? You could take it easy on me or something." Joey shoves Sonny a bit and it does nothing to throw her off her game. 

"Nope." Sonny laughs and it's easily enough to throw Joey off his. "Are you even trying anymore." He teases and Joey's responding laugh isn't nearly as nice sounding. 

"You're distracting me." He pushes Sonny again and this time she does look over at him after pausing the game. 

"What? How?" Sonny arches an eyebrow at him and it distracts Joey further. He spends definitely too long staring at it and her eyelashes, nose, the curve of her cheek, her lips. 

Oh fuck he's staring at her lips. 

"You're too cute, dude." Maybe not thinking wasn't a great tactic to continue but neither is looking at Sonny's lips and he's still doing that. 

"Shut up." Sonny's grin is shy, just a small quirk of the lips Joey can see from his vantage point. 

"Yeah I probably should before I tell you I really wanna kiss you." Joey says. 

There's a moment of silence and Joey starts thinking finally. 

Cause that was stupid thing to say. 

He snaps his eyes back up to Sonny's. 

Cause staring at her lips was a stupid thing to do. 

He expects I dunno, anger or something that's not the brightness that really  _ really _ makes him wanna kiss Sonny. 

"You want to kiss me…" Sonny whispers and Joey just nods and uses the rest of his brain power to not look back down at his lips. Even when those lips curl back into that perfect smile. "So do it." 

Joey is embarrassingly quick to scoot closer and cup her cheek, pushing aside the controllers and not wasting any time bringing their lips together. Sonny grips onto his shoulders and tilts his head and of fucking course he's amazing at this, too. 

Joey breaks the kiss after a moment panting slightly. Damn maybe he should do more cardio. 

"How the fuck are you so perfect at everything." Joey asks but he doesn't give Sonny any time to answer before he kisses him again. It's just a quick kiss followed by Sonny's adorable laughter. "Seriously you can't be this good at kissing." 

"Well it is in my name." Sonny raises her eyebrows and Joey swears he's in love. 

"Well you wanna do it again?" Joey smiles and Sonny giggles at the goofiness of it. 

"Yes, dork." She runs her hand to the back of his neck up into Joey's hair pulling him in again. 

For another perfect kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the ending line is so fucken cheesy but screw it i  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
